


A Fine Vintage

by Cheshire_Smile



Series: Reyloween 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, Breeding, Dark, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, I Post With The Confidence Of A Mediocre Man, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Beta - We Die Like Kings, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile/pseuds/Cheshire_Smile
Summary: Vampire Hunter Rey wakes up captured by Master Vampire, Kylo Ren, and is suspended in the air of a slaughterhouse. As she struggles to get her bearings and try to escape, her captor reveals a truth about her ancestry that made him decide to use her for purposes other than sustenance.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reyloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952746
Comments: 53
Kudos: 273





	A Fine Vintage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971759) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sooooo, this fic is DARK! Read at your own risk and check the tags!
> 
> This is my first (published) fic ever. I tried to tag appropriately, but if I missed any, please let me know!
> 
> Anyway, this is for Day 1 of Reyloween 2020. I tried to get this out yesterday but I was exhausted after work and I wanted to do my own editing before I posted this. This has no beta. If you like the concept and enough people let me know, I will consider making another fic that is based of this and make it a multi-chapter and actually beta-read fic.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Reyloween!
> 
> Edit:  
> Added some italics in places. I didn't realize that it wasn't automatically added when I copy and pasted this. Whoops....

Rey's head hurt. A lot.

Actually, her body hurt in general. And not the kind of hurt you get the day after a hard training session. Rey groaned, lifted her head, and opened her eyes. She was met with a wall of blurry, bright white nothing. She grimaced and blinked hard a few times to try to get her eyes to focus. She could not hear anything besides a dull hum and ringing in her ears that indicated she may have had a concussion. She was trying to clear the fog in her head that made her feel weightless as well. _Where was she? How did she get here?_

Her eyes were starting to adjust, but she could still only see vague shapes that looked like they were probably made of some steel and the rest was still a vague, white background. She was still too disoriented in mind and body coming out of whatever had happened to her recently. Rey closed her eyes and bowed her head again before taking a deep breath. The breath was not as deep as it could be, however, because something was wrapped around her chest and it wasn't her armored vest. She mentally shook herself, she would get to her chest in a moment. She had to focus and remember her training. This was not the first time she had to find a way to get back into her right mind, General Organa and General Skywalker said that the best way to learn how to deal with obstacles was hands-on experience. She had suffered concussions and drugging during training to learn how to ground herself and recover as quickly as possible for just such an occasion.

Grounding exercises were taught in tandem with combat. Rey focused first on her toes by wiggling them then flexing her ankles. She met nothing solid as she rotated her ankles and bent her knees, so she was not on the ground but suspended in the air. At least she could still use her legs, and she could tell that they were unbound, but she was missing her boots and socks; though, thankfully, she still had her cargo pants on. She moved on to the next part of her body and shifted her hips and spine. Her back cracked and Rey let out a sigh of relief as some of the tension left her. She shrugged and rotated her shoulders that resulted in similar popping, however, she could not move them completely.

Moving her awareness to her arms, they felt cold, for one thing, and they were trapped behind her back, box-tie style. Rey tested the strength of her bonds by trying to pull her forearms apart and rotating her wrists. She didn't think that would be enough to free herself, but it gave her an indication of how skilled her captor was at subduing their prisoners and what kind of restraints she was dealing with. The ropes were high-quality silk and the knots were strong and tight, but not enough to cut off her circulation. The box-tie restraints explained why she couldn't fully take a deep breath, the ropes were looped around her chest both above and below her breasts.

There was a slight breeze that she could feel brush along the damp, sweaty skin of her modest cleavage that made her shiver slightly and her nipples hardened at the chill. She was apparently in just her racerback tank-top, her bra was also conspicuously missing, like her armored vest. She lifted her head and bent her neck to touch each ear to her shoulders before rolling her head counterclockwise then clockwise, slowly. Her aching muscles protested from misuse but quickly relaxed as she moved them and more of her joints popped, giving her a slight rush of endorphins.

The cobwebs were still sticking to her consciousness, but Rey's head felt clearer now than it did a few minutes before. She could feel her body swaying in empty space a bit and could finally hear her surroundings, though the only thing she heard was a groan of metal and rattling chains that accompanied each gentle swing of her body from side to side.

Rey opened her eyes and, this time, she could see much clearer, though her sight was still slightly out of focus.

Taking stock of her surroundings, she seemed to be in some kind of slaughterhouse from the looks of it. She was facing a steel wall with a surprisingly blood-free conveyor-belt a few feet in front of her, and she was suspended, by her estimate, about two feet above the ground. Looking up, she found the source of the groaning and rattling. It was a chain that appeared to be holding her aloft by, she assumed, a hook in the ropes on her back and were attached to ceiling tracks. She tried to turn her head as much as she could to see where the procession of hooked chains led, but she could not see much beyond the corner where the track took a curving turn along the wall to someplace behind her. The opposite side yielded the same result.

The only hook that had anything on them, that she could see, was the one she was dangling from. However despite all the sterile metal surfaces around her, she could still smell what could only be the coppery tang of blood.

Rey started to twist and wiggle with more effort to see if she could get herself to swing and turn herself around but her efforts were quickly halted by a hand landing on her thigh.

"No need to waste your energy, sweetheart," the low, rich baritone voice cooed, "You will need it for later and you just woke up from your nap. I'd hate to have you tired out again so soon."

Rey looked down at the hand holding her thigh. It was huge and pale. It almost went around her entire thigh and her thighs were muscular and shapely, not the scrawny sand rat from years ago anymore. That was also when she noticed the state of her clothes. Her black cargo pants were torn and they were too blood-soaked to be just her blood from what appeared to be claw marks that would become new scars to add to the other ones from past battles that littered her body. Her pants were not quite in tatters, but they had seen better days.

The hand gave a gentle squeeze before lifting off her and she heard whoever the man was starting to walk away somewhere behind her, his heels clicking on the floor, "I am glad that you're finally conscious," he continued casually as if he knew her and he was greeting her at the start of the day, "I was worried that you may be out for the rest of the evening. I had--"

Rey gritted her teeth and growled, "Who are you? Where am I? "

“Oh, where are my manners? I apologize, Miss Johnson,” he sounded too smugly satisfied to be genuine, “ I am Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and the quarry you and your colleagues were sent to dispose of.” She heard some more chains rattle and groan behind her, he must have moved some aside to reach where ever it was he was going, “I am honestly insulted more at the Generals for sending in such inexperienced-”

She interrupted him, snarling, “Where are the others?”

His tone changed to a lilting, bored tone, "You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" his tone changed again and Rey could feel as well as hear the grin in his voice, "You'll be relieved to hear that they all died quickly,” he paused and considered something for a moment before adding jovially, “Except for that Asian woman. Rose Tico, I believe? I think Hux is still playing with her."

"Bastard!" snarled Rey, "What did you do to them?" she demanded again.

"Who me?" he chuckled, "I didn't have to lift a finger tonight. The hubris of Organa and Skywalker led you and your friends straight into my snare. It is not my fault that your training was inadequate. Though," he paused as if considering something, " _you_ were a pleasant surprise."

"What are you talking about?" she hissed.

"Oh," he cooed, "I have had my eye on you for awhile, Miss Johnson." Rey heard the sharp clack of a switch being flipped and the ceiling track above her came to life and started moving to the right. The man, no _vampire_ , kept talking, "We have files on all of the Hunters of the Resistance including blood-type, gene, and DNA analysis. And yours, Miss Johnson, yielded interesting results.”

Rey was in shock at all the implications of his words. She never knew her parents and it was only by pure luck that she met Finn. He had escaped becoming a vampire's thrall and they were both able to find the Hunters of the Resistance. Finn had become like a brother to her during their training over the past few years, and she finally found the family she had been wanting all 22 years of her life for in the band of monster hunters. She rarely even wondered about her parents or the family that abandoned her nowadays because her real family was the one she found. She would be lying if she said that she’d completely stopped wondering about her birth family, but it didn't really matter much to her anymore.

Rey was broken out of her thoughts by the sight that greeted her as the track turned her to face the rest of the warehouse. Her eyes widened as she took in the gruesome reality in front of her. Rows upon rows of humans hung from hooks upside down by shackles that chained their ankles together with leather straps across their chests and abdomens to keep their arms locked at their sides. Their throats were slit systematically and precisely with limited amounts of dried blood on still on their neck wounds or chins. Every person’s skin was deathly pale and their lidded, lifeless eyes all stared at nothing. This was a human harvesting site that she had heard rumors about but tossed them out as improbable, if not impossible.

She was apparently on a different track than the ones she faced because they remained stationary as her own body slowly glided across the room. She was able to numbly scan the faces of the corpses and saw that none of them were her teammates. That was a small relief. Her relief was short lived as her own track brought her out of that sterile hellscape and through a series of halls. She looked in the direction of where the track was taking her and it just seemed to be an endless labyrinth of sterile, blank steel walls with some double-doors peppered here and there. That was until the track led to two ornate, dark wooden doors that belonged in some millionaire’s castle-like mansion and were so jarringly out of place.

When she was ten feet from the doors, they opened automatically for her and her journey along the tracks came to a halt and she hung there along in the middle of this new room. Rey blinked quickly trying to get her eyes to adjust to the drastically darker room and wondered what other horrors awaited her. When she could finally make out her surroundings, it was like she had suddenly been teleported to a cozy study in someone’s home. It was a windowless room with dark, wooden walls and a rich, burgundy carpet. In front of her, there were two large bookshelves, a large oak desk, two comfortable-looking plush, leather chairs in front of it. The floor lamps that were in the corners gave off a soft, yellow glow. It felt too intimate and domestic to be attached to the horrors occurring not too far away.

Rey did not have long to think before someone came into the room. She snapped her head to the newcomer only to temporarily blinding herself with the harsh, white light of the sterile hallway. When her vision cleared, she took in the vampire for the first time. He was large. He was at least 6’ 2” with incredibly broad shoulders and a chest that led to his long legs clad in black, loosely fitted dress pants that hinted at the muscles underneath. The sleeves of his white, button-up dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows and Rey could see that his bulk was from sculpted muscles he must have had when he was alive. Rey’s eyes snapped back up to his face before her thoughts ran away with her. He was still pale, but more like a living person pale. It meant that he must have fed recently. It complimented his thick, dark luscious looking hair that came down to his shoulders. His plush lips were grinning smugly and Rey could see the tip of one of his fangs poke out. His face was dotted with a constellation of moles that did not diminish his appeal and his eyes were a deep, chocolate brown that oozed confidence and a predatory hunger.

She was starting to get lost in his eyes when he finally broke the silence, “I hope you enjoyed your mini-tour of our establishment, Miss Johnson, but I thought that a change of scenery may make you more…” he pauses to rake his eyes over her body, “comfortable.”

Rey didn’t care about what he had to say. He was just a cat playing with his food before he ate it. Rey took a breath and steeled herself. If she was going to die, she at least wanted to die with some dignity, “Just kill me, already,” she said with more calm, confidence than she felt.

He laughed and sauntered closer to her, "Kill you?" he says in mock surprise, "Oh no, Miss Johnson, you are going to live a very long life.”

When he was only a few inches away from her, she realized that the chains dangle her just below his chin, but she refuses to meet his eyes. Rey closes her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay, "No," she whispers. Her lips start to tremble and the tears are becoming harder to keep in, "I don't want to become a vampire. Please, just kill me."

He’s close enough now to cup her chin and lifts it, but she refuses to open her eyes, “No, I have other plans for you.” He pauses as if considering his next words, “You really don't know what you are, do you? Your generals never told you?"

"Told me what?" she had no idea what he was talking about or why he kept talking in riddles.

He ignores her question and seems to decide to change the subject, “Do you know what we are doing here, Miss Johnson?” When she doesn’t answer he continues in a soft voice, “It is more than simply harvesting the blood from just any human. You see, Miss Johnson, this little operation we have here is similar to making wine and fine cheeses. The wine is for me and to sell to my fellow Kindred and the cheese is sold to our other customers who partake in human flesh. However," he purrs, "you will have a different role."

Rey snaps her eyes open at that, her gaze meeting his own and she realizes her mistake too late. You never look a vampire in the eye. Especially this close. Especially a master vampire. Is he going to keep her alive just to keep draining her forever? She shakes her head slightly unable to break eye-contact, “No,” she whispers.

“Yes, Rey. Your special. Your blood is special. You-”

Rey doesn’t know where she gets the energy to be angry from, but it erupts out of her, “No!” she spits, “I don’t want anything to do with you. After you turn me, I will make sure to greet the dawn that same night. I will never be a monster like YOU!”

His grin widens into a too-pleased smile, “You’re right. I am a monster, and you will never be one like me.”

Rey is taken aback slightly but still hisses, “What are you talking about?”

"Your blood, Rey," he said her name for the first time and it made her shiver, "Your blood is special. A rarity not seen in centuries. Your youth and O Negative blood already makes you delicacy, but there's more beyond that," his hand moves to thread through her hair to grip it and force her to meet his eyes, "You are not entirely human."

Angry tears are running down her cheeks now and she can only slightly shake her head against his powerful yet gentle grip, "No, you're lying," she grits her teeth.

He leans forward and breaths into her ear, "I will never lie to you, sweetheart," his voice is a whisper like that of one lover telling the other a secret, like someone who cares, "You are descended from Satyrs. One of your ancestors must have caught their fancy at some point and had children and those children had children until you came into existence. Do you know what that means, Rey?"

Rey was trembling now. She was at a loss for words. This couldn't be happening to her. This couldn't be true.

"I never wanted to sire another vampire,” he continues, “It seemed like more trouble than it was worth. Trying to make an adult or adolescent come to heel when they are already well versed in our culture is bothersome enough. Doing that for the newly turned,” he makes a dismissive snort, then his grin is back on his face, “Although when I was still human, I did long to be a father..." he pauses as if he was waiting for her to comprehend his meaning. When she keeps silent he continues, "your heritage is one of fertility and I plan to honor it."

"No!" screamed Rey, baring her teeth and kicking him between his legs. He lets out a pained grunt and lets go of her hair as he bends into the pain. Rey’s outrage is not over with though, and she continues to yell , "Piss off, you sick wanker! I am not a monster, I am human. You're a monster!"

He takes a moment to compose himself. Rey sees a flash of his anger aimed at her before he quickly conceals it again. He takes a step towards her again and says darkly, “Yes, I am and,” he pauses and brings up his index finger to tap her on the nose, “yes, you are." He takes a half step back and drops his gaze to her throat, "You and I kill each other's loved ones in spectacularly violent fashion. You of all people should know by now that monsters beget more monsters…” he trails off, tilting his head and hums as he stares at her chest for a moment before he smiles and purrs, “So, we should do what our natures tell us to do and make more of them."

He takes slow steps around her until she has to crane her neck to see behind her. He doesn’t move or say anything else for a minute or two before Rey speaks, “What are you doing?” her voice is more breathy and less venomous than she’d like.

“I am admiring the view, Miss Johnson,” he speaks calmly and doesn’t move closer to her, “do you know what goes into testing and tasting wine, Miss Johnson?”

She refuses to play his games anymore and faces her head forwards again. Maybe this will go quicker if she just doesn’t play his game. She takes a deep breath and tries to have her mind leave this situation. She imagines her island in the middle of an ocean…

She was just about to find her safe place in her mind when she felt his gigantic hand circle the front of her throat and his whispered breath in her ear, “As I was saying,” he adds more pressure to the sides of her throat, she can hear her pulse, “After you opened the bottle, you have to let it breathe to let the oxygen release and soften the aromas and flavors of the wine. I can already see that your trip here softened you from seeing the inner workings of our fine establishment.” He trailed his nose down to nuzzle the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder.

“You then pour the wine into the appropriate glass and swirl the liquid. This helps release more of the aromas and shows how thick and rich the liquid is,” he nips her flesh just enough that a tiny trickle of blood come out and then pulls away slightly, “Finally, you enjoy it properly and thoroughly by taking sips.” He seals his lips over the tiny cut and gently licks and sucks.

Rey is frozen. Her mind is blank. She has no idea what to do or how to react. All she can do is _feel_.

She is so distracted by his lips and tongue that she doesn’t notice what his other hand is doing until it cups her left breast through her tank-top. Rey's breath hitches as he gently squeezes then takes her hardened nipples in-between his thumb and forefinger to lightly pinch it and rub the rest of her breast in slow, torturous circles, "Perfect," he purrs, "the perfect handful."

She squirms involuntarily. It feels good. She squeezes her thighs together. She can feel herself getting wet from his ministrations and she can't get her mind to focus enough to go somewhere else like she was taught. She does her best not to make any noise by biting her lip until it bleeds. She doesn't realize her mistake until it is too late. Kylo’s lips break from her flesh with a small pop before he is craning her head back by the throat to seal his lips over hers. He moans into her as his tongue laps up her blood while simultaneously demanding entrance. When that doesn’t seem to be working, he pinches her nipple hard enough for Rey to gasp and he invades her mouth. His kiss is brutal, feral, and possessive. She can feel his chest vibrate as he growls into her mouth.

He suddenly pulls away from her mouth to look into her eyes. His mouth is bright red with her blood and his lips turn up into a shit-eating grin as he says mischievously, “We are just getting started, sweetheart,” before using his inhuman speed and strength to release her throat just long enough for his hand to grip the front of her tank-top like the other one and ripping open her tank-top.

Rey can only gasp before his hand returns to her throat with the same pressure as before and the other returns to her now exposed tit. He continues his assault at a slow pace only occasionally giving her shoulder a lazy lick. This goes on for what feels like hours and he can tell that Rey is having trouble keeping her breathing even at his relentless assault. Finally, Kylo releases her throat and it gives Rey just enough time to breathe in a lungful of air before that hand is gripping her hair again and arching her backwards. It is so sudden and unexpected that Rey cannot hold back a small whimper. Kylo licks his lips and says, "I want to hear more of you," before bending to take her unoccupied nipple into his mouth.

Rey lets out a moan before she can stop herself. She shutters and takes a ragged breath. His mouth is warm and wet and feels so _good_. His tongue circles her nipple in tandem with his fingers on her other breast, circling at a faster but still steady pace. One of his fangs scratch her areola and she couldn't help another moan at the sensation of him licking and gently suckling her flesh. He chuckles into her chest and increases the suction of his mouth, the nips turn skirt of edge of pain, and he pinches her other nipple with his fingers harder and _pulls_. The pleasure-pain of his deft mouth and hands send Rey over the edge so fast and so unexpectedly that she can’t help but keen her release. Her body shakes violently as she rides out the aftershocks, panting.

Once she stops shaking, Kylo moves his head back to the side of her head and nuzzles her affectionately, pleased with himself, “I am glad that you liked that,” he says like he is her doting lover and not her assailant.

Rey shakes her head, grits her teeth, and hisses at him, "Fuck you, you undead tosser!"

He smiles wide, "As you wish, sweetheart," his nostrils flare and he takes a deep breath, "I can smell how eager you are, but, remember, the first rule of drinking wine is to take small sips and savor it."

He releases her hair again but keeps his chin hooked over her shoulder and both of his hands travel down her sides and hook into the top hem of her torn, but intact, pants. He smiles wolfishly, "You look like you're overheating, sweetheart. Here, let me help you." He grips her still bucked belt and the tops of her pants and rips them apart as if they were tissue paper. Rey hears her belt buckle hit the wall and she shivers as more of her skin is exposed to the cold air. He kept her thong safe from his savagery, but that was far from a mercy, "Oh, ho..." he sings, surprised, "sweetheart, you are still so full of surprises." He takes a step away from her to take in the sight of her shapely ass that is outlined perfectly with the lacy material. Rey squeezes her thighs together, she can feel how soaked she is from her recent orgasm and feels some of it trickle out of her.

Rey is too mortified to stay quiet anymore, "I’ll show you surprises! Let me down and I will shove your head so far up your arse you could be the main display at a circus freak show!"

“Now, now, Rey,” he tuts behind her condescendingly, “None of that. We still have so much tasting to do.”

She hears the tell tale click of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper coming apart, "No!" she screams, "No, no! Stop! _Please_! I’m sorry!" her anger evaporates and is replaced with panic. She thrashes against the ropes with all of her strength, she knows it is pointless but she doesn’t care anymore.

He is suddenly at her back, holding her up by the backs of her knees, and spreading her wide open. His nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck to inhale her deeply before licking her pulse point then trailing his tongue up to her ear, "There is no stopping me now, Rey. You lost long ago. I am glad that you are finally realizing how wholly I have defeated you and now," he pauses to nip at her ear, "I can take whatever I want," he emphasizes his point by rubbing his cock into the crack of her ass.

Rey wiggles futilely and starts to cry again. He shushes her and releases one of her legs to grab his cock to line himself up, "Don't worry, sweetheart, it will only hurt for a moment," he coos and pushes in all the way to the hilt in one brutal thrust. Rey wails at the pain. She feels like she is being split in half by this monster and his monstrous cock. How the fuck did something that big fit inside her. It was going to kill her. This is how she is going to die. He moans into her ear and picks her leg back up. She can feel his chest vibrating at her back, "Perfect,” he growls, “this little cunt is all _mine_ ,” he grinds into her to make more room for himself and sighs, “like it was _made_ for me."

Rey is hyperventilating and sobbing, "Please," she begs weakly, "please, let me go, please."

"No," he whispers and that is all the warning she gets before he pulls out almost all the way at a torturously slow pace then slams back into her and Rey cries out as he continues whispering in her ear, “I’m going to fill up this tight pussy of yours, Rey,” he pulls out and slams in again, “I’m going to paint this warm, wet hole of yours with my cum,” he thrusts again, “your going to give your master a child,” he nips at her throat before growling in her ear, “and you will keep begging me for more.”

Rey continues to wail every time he bottoms out in her. He is relentless yet still restrained, she can tell through her haze of pain. She can't keep track of how long he does this but it feels like hours, but, eventually, she realizes that her cries stopped being those of pain, but of pleasure. Kylo notices too, " _That's it_ ," he rumbles behind her, "That's my good girl. You take your master's cock so well. You deserve a reward."

He lets go of one of her knees to grip her hip and starts to thrust into her at a steady but brutal pace. The new angle and faster pace leave Rey powerless against his pleasurable advances and she cannot help but moan with every slide of his cock inside of her. She starts to feel the telltale coiling tension in her core of her oncoming orgasm. She grits her teeth to try to stifle her voice. She doesn’t want him to know the extent to which he is making her feel good.

As if he can read her mind, which he probably can, he chuckles, "I can feel you enjoying this, Rey. I am going to make you cum on my cock and, I promise you, it is only the first of many times this is going to happen tonight. This is still only a sip," he punctuates his statement with a particularly hard thrust that makes her keen.

He drops her other knee and grips her other hip. He pauses a moment while buried deep inside her to shift from side to side, wedging just a bit deeper. His grip tightens on her hips, fingers dig into her hip bones, and he purrs menacingly, “There is one more rule of wine tasting, I forgot to mention,” he grinds into her again, “after enough time has passed and after you have taken a few sips, _then_ ,” he growls, “ _you take a deeper drink!_ ”

He starts to pound into her again but without restraint. Rey didn’t realize how much he had been holding back until now. He grunts and moans and Rey can’t think straight. It feels too good. She doesn’t know how it is possible that he has not broken her yet with the strength of his thrusts. The slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh is like thunder accompanied by the pleased sounds coming from Kylo and Rey. She knows that she shouldn’t be enjoying this, but her body does not care. She feels her body tense up, her cunt clenching hard around Kylo’s hard cock deliciously. She’s close.

Kylo feels how her body is reacting to him, “ _Yeeeeesssssss_ ,” he hisses triumphantly, “Good girl, you’re gonna cum on your master’s cock like the cumslut you are,” Rey squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head, “Yes, you are. You’re gonna cum on my cock and I’m going to fill this tight, little pussy with my cum and you’re going to take _every drop_ ,” he snarls the last two words and his thrusts start to become erratic. Rey realizes that he is getting close. Rey gives out a high-pitched, wailing _no!_ She is so close to cumming and she is helpless against the oncoming tide. Kylo adjusts the angle of his hips as he reaches up to pull back her hair and she is done for. Her vision whites out and she sees stars as she falls over the edge screaming and shredding her vocal chords.

He fucks her through her orgasm and it pulses around him. Rey continues to shake from the aftershocks and he refuses to let up until he is satisfied too, " _That's it_ ," he snarls, " _Fuck, you're perfect. Gonna cum. Gonna fill you up. Uh, fuck, FUCK!_ " he roars as he finally finds his own release. Before Rey realizes what is happening, he pulls her hair back even more, arching her back in a more severe angle and he bites the side of her neck. It only hurts for a moment before she is cumming again, milking his cock and feeling every pulse of his seed as it shoots inside her. She feels drained and weaker with every pull Kylo takes from her in large gulps. Her vision starts to blur, maybe she will get lucky and he will be too drunk on the afterglow and bloodlust to stop and will kill her.

Rey should have known better.

He releases his jaw from her throat with a wet pop and licks her wound with languid stokes of his tongue before letting out a long, satisfied sigh. He is still inside her, but still semi-hard. He grinds his hips into her and hums, "Perfect. Our children will be perfect."

Rey is too tired to protest or fight anymore and gives into the sweet embrace of dark unconsciousness, taking solace in the reprieve her dreams will give her from her new waking nightmare.


End file.
